Kai Paker: Villian or Hurt Soul?
by physchokitten
Summary: Just some Kai Parker appreciation, plus one shots at some point.
1. Day 1

**Kai Parker Appreciation/One shots**

 **Chapter 1-Moment You Fell in Love with Him**

Everyone knows Kai Parker as the person Damon and Bonnie met in the prison world. Seeming like a cute innocent guy that was going to help them, until they found out he was imprisoned there for 18 years for killing half of his siblings.

Why was he so messed up in the head to begin with? Family neglect, getting treated like an abomination by his own flesh and blood for being a magic syphon. He goes through many changes in the show of the sociopath, to after he merges actually caring and having emotions. Then after Bonnie's stint of trapping him in the other prison world, and being used as a human blood bag he reverts back to his uncaring self.

So when did I find his character so fascinating? He seemed like a guy with a messed up past, with no one who cared which was sad. Felt sympathy for the guy who didn't bother with emotion. Emotions only hurt him or got him screwed over in the end anyway. Why bother?

Was disappointed out how stupidly he was killed, because he was a sociopath but still a smart guy. Would have loved to see more development on his character, or seen what would have happened if Bonnie didn't trap him in the prison world. Or what would have happened if Damon didn't kill him. Sure he hurt a handful of people, but nothing compared to the damage her friends did. It may have done more Bonnie more good to have someone who was like her around, who knew the isolation of being trapped there alone, and someone who actually helped her instead of using her as a magic blood bag as everyone else. Not that I don't like revenge seeking Kai. He knows what he wants, and he wants the people who hurt him to pay.

His character had inner complexities that made him who he was. He was a hurt soul, and that made him interesting. His backstory and past captivated me, and his pain and everyone hurting him even with emotions made me feel sympathy. His cute perks were adorable. They killed him off unfortunately though like they do with every good villain before more development can come to light.

So when I feel in love with him was more developed over time, seeing who he was. Seeing his changes, and strife.


	2. Day 2-4

Day 2:Kai Parker+Favorite scene

My favorite scene changes from time to time with different characters, but my favorite at the moment is: 6x15 Kai/Joe deleted scene. (I'll post a link on my profile)

In that scene you get to see Kai vulnerable almost, hear his side of the story. You also hear Joe's side a bit. He gets tossed out by his "family" once again, they argue. He feels like the black sheep, she can't trust him. Really wish they didn't delete that scene, it was deep.

XXXXX

Day 3: Kai Parker+Favorite Quote

The first thing that comes to mind seeing this prompt is his all so famous quote he gives when him and Elena are on a "Kaiadventure!" (the more fun way to think about it)

First one that came to mind: **"Liking yourself is the most important thing. And I like me."** That quote is so self confidant, and I love it. I've seen it changed into a few different motivational posters.

Other quotes I like: **"Feelings are hard."** \- thats easy to relate to.

" **Who names a kid Malachi, its like they expected me to be evil."** -Love his humor.

" **I'm a sociopath. I like being a sociopath." -** At least he's being honest with who he is, and confident about it.

And one last one, before I end up posting all his quotes, because his character is amazing. **"Do you know why I'm here? Because my guilt keeps me up at night. I don't expect you to believe me, but I need you to give me one more chance." -** Bonnie does give him a "chance" so to say by stabbing him in the back, and leaving him with blood thirsty vampires. Bye, bye good Kai, welcome back sociopath. He is hot with that beard that he had going on though. And him in a tux, yummy. Still hate how he died though, loved Damon's character so much as well until Kai died in a very stupid way. I still say Kai is too smart to fall for that bullshit that happened in the end of 6x22.

XXXXX

Day 4: Kai Parker+ Favorite Outfit

I honestly don't know. Like his style from the prison world, and the actual world. It was kinda sad that they never showed a shirtless scene, because Chris Woods shirtless is hot. I would love to steal his style though. Thought about doing a girl version of Kai Parker one of these days, but don't think I could pull of his confidence and humor.


	3. Alone (one-shot)

**Alone**

Alone. Tears brim at my blue hues as I look out at the passer's on the street. The air was nipping cold as it was winter time. Christmas eve to be exact. So many people out there with families, friends; I envied them. They all had someone to care, I had no one. The only reason the gang, or my "family" would be around me was to use me for some reason or another. Always believing I had no chance of redemption, I was just useful when their other witchy blood bag was gone.

I wince as I sit on the tiles of the roof, it's really was fucking freezing. The blasted Christmas music getting to my ears, I just want it to stop. Who thought it was entertaining to hear that shit constantly for a month or two?

Half a year with emotions has been hell. My twin sister refused to let me go to her own wedding, figuring the guests wouldn't be safe. Six months and she won't let me anywhere near her or her new hubby. The two ran off after the reception to keep the babies safe from father's thumb. I offered to go with to protect them, I'm the coven leader after all but they took Liv instead.

There were the issues with the Bonnie/Damon/Elena love triangle. What's so great about him that that he had people nearly falling at his feet? The eyes? The car? His unflinching ability to kill a pregnant woman… Hm, Elena may not know that.

I don't know why I bothered staying in this town. Everyone hates me here. But what a new place really change circumstances?

I have no career. No friends, no one that cares. I'm just a failure; I bite my lip as the words soar through my head. Taking another long drink of whisky. I edgily walk to the side, and stare down. My feet are slightly wobbly, at the icy ledge.

"Kai," I imagine hearing someone say as I fall.

My body doesn't hit the pavement though as I'm swooped into arms. Maybe I was dead and this was paradise, maybe I was dreaming all of this. I look up to my savior and feel the want to hurl. I was in the arms of Damon fucking Salvatore. "Ew," I groan, going to stand up.

"Really I save your life and the best thing you can say is ew? I could have let you die there," he shoves me on my feet, catching my arm when I nearly fall.

"Why bother saving me? I was doing fine, could have handled it. Aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriends anyway?" I slur at him, almost losing my balance but manage to steady myself. "Or did the two finally decide they could do better than you!"

Damon glares at me. "The two left for an extended trip together. Stefan's gone for the weekend with Caroline, and I've just been going around town drinking. Happened to see you across the way, and decided to do my good citizen act for the year." He scoffs, avoiding eye contact.

"Sounds exactly like my holiday." I shrug. "Besides I should be getting back to that, catch you around, or not." I walk away from him, only to be pinned to the wall so I'm staring into Damon's blue hues. His inky strands covering his face. "What the-" before my sentence can come out his lips are on mine.

They were so rough, yet soft and gummy bear like.

At first I resist but give in enjoying the feeling of his kisses. The way his hands send electricity through my body. I unwillingly let out a moan.

He pulls back as I need air, and I look at him bewildered. Why did I enjoy that so much?

He looks at me, and the position were in. His knee trapping me in place, with a hand that's stroking my cheek. He lets go, and I miss the comfort. "That was a onetime thing, and you can't tell anyone about it twerp!" He goes to walk off.

A Merry Christmas after all I guess…

 **Holidayish one shot. Ended differently than originally planned.**


	4. Cover Sale

Hiya! Someone I buy book covers from is having a massive sale starting today until December! I got a cover for my most recent manuscript in process, the artwork is beautiful. You should check it out!

 **Huge Cover Sale Nov. 29th-Dec.20th. (all covers are $10.00 or less)**

 **All premade covers are on sale for $10.00. And Halloween covers are $5.00. The Halloween covers are marked with a red X.**

 **safari heat book tour sand authorservices. blogspot p/pre- made –covers –for**

 **We are also having a contest. For every $20.00 you spend on covers you get an entry into for our grand prize. The grand prize is… 4 personalized covers to one lucky author.**

 **safari** **heatbook toursand authorservices. / p /**

 **You can also get entries by sharing the sale and contest. You get one entry for every place you share. Just shoot me a link to verify that you shared.**

 **You can also gain entries from buying gift certificates. For every $20.00 dollars you spend you get an entry to the contest.** **Give the gift of cover art to that special author in your life. Just contact Carey for gift card purchases.**

 **You also get entries for joining the Safari Heat blog or any of our social media sites. For each place you join you get an entry. You also can get a entry for joining our newsletter. You will find all these places by looking to the right hand side of the Safari Heat blog.**

 **safarihea tbo oktoursandauthorservices** **.**

 **We will also be giving away one Safari Heat Gift Card to one lucky author. This is what you have to do. Got to our Face Book page and post your best line from one of your books. Doesn't matter if it is published or not as long as it is your work and no one else. If I catch anyone plagiarizing I will disqualify you from all contests. Follow the link below to post.**

 **SafariHeatBookToursandAuthorServices/?fref=nf**

 **This is going to be a lot of fun. Can't wait to read your perfect one line.**

 **(Better link on my profile!)**


End file.
